


Inspection Day

by Prentice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Severus Snape's inspection day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspection Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic years ago right after reading Order of the Phoenix. It's largely unchanged from the first time I posted it on FF.net and I freely admit that the pairing was thrown in for a friend who was convinced that Severus and Sirius were always meant to be together. Also, please forgive any grammar and/or punctuation issues; I looked over this a few times before posting but it's always difficult to spot your own mistakes.

Severus Snape was going to kill someone. Very, very soon. He wasn’t particularly picky about who it was, be it one of the damnable Gryffindor brats he was now having to watch fumble pathetically through their potion assignments, or that Merlin forsaken Umbridge woman who was sitting in the back of his class scratching notes erratically.

All he knew was that he was going to have to kill someone very soon. Or, at least, seriously maim someone for life. Oh the pleasure that would bring…especially if it was that cow who’d had the nerve to question him in front of  _his_  students.

His  _students._

‘Disgusting pig, ‘he thought maliciously as he watched the woman once again get out of her chair and flounce around the room, stopping here and there to ask one of the students what they thought of his teaching. She wasn’t even trying to be discrete. Snape’s lip curled.

If only he could get away with throwing a hex at her when her back was turned; if only he could get away with getting one of the brats he was teaching to do it…

‘Now that _is_ a bit desperate of me but I‘d still do it.’ He thought to himself, ostensibly turning his back to the woman so that he could inspect one of the few students he was sure would not make a considerable mistake.

“Very good, Mr. Malfoy,” Snape commended. “I believe you are one of the few students whose potion skills will not turn my stomach. Top marks.”

Malfoy beamed up at him. At least, he beamed as much as the Malfoy pride would allow. Snape had to fight the urge to smash his face into the cauldron.

‘Irritating little prat,’ he growled mentally, once again moving on to sweep the room, robes whipping around him satisfyingly. He kept one eye on Umbridge as she went. Snape curled his fist behind his back and had to resist the urge to ground his teeth too loudly as he watched her move on to another student...

He felt his fingernails dig into his palm. She was now speaking to that inept Longbottom. Bullying him, more like it.

For a moment, Severus fancied the urge to just stand there and watch as Umbridge questioned the boy about his teaching – it would be entertaining to say the least - but the moment passed just as quickly as it came and he moved towards Granger’s cauldron. He could hear from there, at least, and still keep up his pretense of not caring what she did. He had a class to supervise, in any case.

“ _Hem, hem.”_ Umbridge began. For a moment, Snape seriously considered jinxing her. “Tell me, my dear, how do you feel about Professor Snape’s teaching?” She asked sweetly. 

Longbottom’s hand shook as he dropped in the Salamander Blood for the Strengthening Solution. “I-I-I like it o-okay.”

“ _Hem.”_  Umbridge hummed, scribbling a somewhat lengthy note for that one small stuttered statement.

Snape watched Granger stir the solution counter clockwise as instructed before moving away without comment, much to the relief of Ms. Granger and her potions partner, though he hardly noticed. He was too busy plotting the woman’s slow and painful death. Perhaps to a hippogriff, they were particularly nasty when they wanted to be.

Or, maybe, a potion would be a better idea. It’d be a nice and long death for her. Something that drew out the pain for hours on end…

But wouldn’t that just point straight to him? Yes, a potion was no good. Hippogriff it was.

_“Hem, hem.”_

Snape took a sharp breath in through his nose and exhaled slowly. Yes, a nice large hippogriff. With sharpened talons.

“ _Hem, hem.”_

“Yes?” He said, after a moment of inspecting yet another cauldron.

Umbridge smiled benignly.

“May I have a word, Professor Snape?” She asked, her clipboard still pressed tightly against her hip. Snape pursed his lips.

“Of course, Professor Umbridge.” Snape replied clipped as he swept towards her, glaring at any student who watched him pass.

Dolores Umbridge clucked her tongue.

“You may address me as High Inquisitor, Professor,” she corrected, her honey sweet tone making Snape want to forget the hippogriff altogether and rip her apart limb from limb himself.

Once they were both seemingly out of earshot from the students, Umbridge turned to him, lips arched.

“I believe, Professor, that it would be in the interest of the Ministry if I took a look at your syllabus for the rest of the term.”

Snape stared.

“Excuse me?” He said after a moment.

Umbridge smiled spitefully.

“Yes, well, you must understand that the Ministry has me here to observe every aspect of Hogwart’s Professor’s…ah…background. I would like to see your syllabus.”

Snape could feel his fingernails slice the skin on his palms. “I believe that, if you are interested in my syllabus, you will need to speak with the Headmaster.”

Umbridge clucked her tongue again. “I don’t think that should be necessary. After all, you  _do_  have your  _own_  syllabus and I would hate to bother the Headmaster with such a – ”

Snape cut her off.

“I’m sure you will find,  _High Inquisitor_.” Snape remarked maliciously. “That only the Headmaster is allowed to view those. So until you have his approval, I don’t believe we have anymore to discuss.”

With that, he turned his back to her and strode to the front of the class room.

‘Harping slag,’ he steamed. He could still hear her shuffling around the room every now and again but he couldn’t bring himself to turn around. Finally, thankfully, he heard that maddening croak of hers.

_“Hem, hem.”_

Snape turned slowly.

“You will have the results of your inspection in ten days’ time.” With that, the woman swept out of the room still scribbling away at her clip board.

Snape bit the inside of his lip viciously. “Time is up. Bottle your solutions and bring them to my desk.” He bit out.

Turning, he advanced on his desk menacingly. It wasn’t until he had sat down safely behind it did he try to pry his fingers from their curled fists. Bloody half-moons stood out on his palms where his fingernails had dug in.

Snape grimaced, taking no notice as students came one at a time to place their bottles on the corner of his desk for grading. In fact, he took so little notice of anything aside from his boiling anger that he didn’t notice one lone student standing in front of his desk until the entire classroom had emptied and he spoke aloud.

“Stupid cow.” He muttered darkly.

“Yes, she is.”

Severus jerked his head up, eyes narrowing into slits. “Ten points for Gryffindor, Potter. You may not speak of a professor that way.”

Potter said nothing.

“Well, what is it, Potter? I don’t have all day.” Snape questioned after a short silence.

The boy sighed and pulled a letter from his bag. “Padfoot asked me to deliver this to you,” he said simply, setting the letter onto his desk before turning rigidly and hurrying out the class. Snape uttered a curse.

Sometimes he forgot his lover was that damnable boy’s godfather…

Tearing open the letter somewhat dramatically, Snape scanned its contents quickly. Slowly, a wicked smirk crossed his face. Pulling out his best quill, he jotted down one single line that read: _I would love a personal, hands on, inspection._


End file.
